Haunted
by DamonsImpala
Summary: Skye has a secret, one that has never been said out loud, but has always been there for every second of her life, never leaving her alone. Every day, Skye is haunted by ghosts. But maybe a nice man in a bow tie might be able to help her? OC/Doctor DISCLAIMER: I own only the OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Skye has a secret that she's kept all her life. It's not that she didn't want to tell people; she did. It's just that she knew if she told people, things would get out of control. She knows that when people see her, they think she's thick, or simple, some have even gone far enough to say 'special'. But at least she knows the truth. She has a gift, not something she can control, not really. She just gets distracted.

_"It was the last thing I said to him… what kind of Mother was I? Oh, the shame…" _ Oh, shut up, Skye willed silently, rubbing at the pain in the side of her head. Just listening to them physically hurt her. But then she quickly looks over at her boyfriend James who is staring at her… again. She curses inwardly. "Sorry, were you saying something?" she asks innocently, but she knows he can see the apology in her eyes. James shakes his head exasperatedly. "What's got you so distracted all the time? I can tell it's something you're trying to ignore, but you obviously can't, because you're never paying attention." Somehow, he manages to make his voice sound concerned instead of annoyed. He's right, of course, but there's no way Skye can tell him the truth: that she can see ghosts, 24/7. And that all they want is help to fulfil a dying wish, but its help that she can't give. Instead she laughs lightly, "What do you think it is?" she asks, honestly curious. He's amazing to have put up with her for this long. Skye wonders what it is that gives him this gift of almost un-natural patience. James is obviously debating on whether or not to tell her what he thinks. He probably thinks she's crazy, but for all she knows, he could be right. "Look, I don't know if _I'm_ the crazy one here or what but hear me out, okay?" James looks down at his lap self-consciously. "Go on." Skye nudges him slightly. "Well, sometimes it's like you're watching something that's right in front of us but whenever I look, there's never anything there. Other times it's worse because it's like you're listening to something, and it can be really hard to get your attention, but I don't know." He's getting pretty close, Skye admits. Feeling immensely guilty, Skye leans over to take her boyfriend's hand and kiss him on the cheek, "Baby, I'm sorry, but that makes us both sound a little crazy." She smiles at the end to make sure that he doesn't feel too bad. "Just to make clear, I love you no matter how crazy you are." Skye laughs, "I love you too." James leans back and starts to turn the conversation in to a game, "Got to be supportive, you know?" He smirks, but Skye is no longer listening, the woman is still going on… _"I swear if I had just one do-over in my like it would be to change those last words. I don't know if I can stay like this, knowing we both regret it so much…" _ When will they figure out that she just doesn't care?


	2. Chapter 2

**This**** chapter is definitely longer, still not my usual length. However, it really gets the story started. And seriously please if you read this DO review because I'd love to know what you think xx**

Skye sits alone in the graveyard, up against a tree. She's not sure what she's doing here, surrounded by spirits, the whole lot of them chattering away. It's as if she's testing herself, seeing how much she can take. She tries not to look directly at the spirits, knowing that if they knew she could see them, she would never be left alone. A hand on her shoulder catches her attention, Skye looks up to see a tall man wearing a suit and a bow tie. "Sorry, did I disturb you?" the man asks. Skye shakes her head as she does a quick analysis of him; northern accent, eccentric, judging by his clothes, very polite, quite tall, and seems a bit… well, morbid. Or maybe she's just been sitting in the graveyard for so long, everyone just seems depressed. "No, you're alright," Skye smiles politely. "What were you looking at?" The man asks, putting his hand out to help her up off the ground. "What do you mean?" Skye asks, trying to sound nonchalant. "You seemed distracted," he says and she laughs, "Yeah, I'm very easily distracted." She says vaguely, deliberately not answering his question. Instead of pressing her on the subject, he asks her name. "I'm Skye Bright." The man smiles, "Skye Bright? I like it, nice to meet you Skye, I'm The Doctor."

"What?" Skye asks, wondering if she misheard him. "My name's The Doctor." "Doctor what?" She asks confusedly. "What?" the man squints at her. "Doctor _what_?" Skye repeats forcefully and the man shakes his head, "No, I know what you said, but why did you say it?" Skye laughs, "Because I wanted to know the rest of your name." "Well obviously, but I mean, why 'Doctor what', why not 'Doctor who?" The man asks, making her frown. "Why on earth would I say that, it doesn't make sense?" The man stares at her with his mouth open slightly but then shakes his head. "Well, anyway, I'm the Doctor, got to get going, stuff to do, people to save, the usual." The Doctor shakes her hand and kisses her on both cheeks. "But, where are you going?" Skye asks, a little put off by the sudden change in conversation. The Doctor stops and turns around to face her again, "Good question Skye Bright, you're smart, see, I like that." He looks at her as if he found something very interesting. "I don't know where I'm going really- never been to Dublin before, you see. I have instructions to go to um…" he pulls out a piece of paper and shows it to her. "Stephen's Green on the fourteenth of July 2014, and here I am." "Well, you're not too far off," Skye says, figuring she might as well join him, "I can lead you to it, if you'd like?" "Oh yes please, if you don't mind, see my TARDIS isn't very good at directions…" The Doctor says. "What's your TARDIS?" Skye asks and watches the man struggle for a second, "She's like my boss, she's the one who gave me the instructions to come here too." The Doctor frowns at the last part, "Though it's not really supposed to be that way." Skye smiles kindly, "I'm sure a lot of people think that about their bosses." The man doesn't answer for a second so Skye uses this moment to ask him about himself, "Where are you from?" "You know, here and there…" He says vaguely. "You sound northern, although lots of places have a north, so I guess it doesn't mean much." The Doctor frowns and Skye wonders what she said. "Am I confusing you?" She asks suddenly and the Doctor looks surprised, "No, of course not, why would you think that?" he asks. "I keep making you frown." Skye says and the Doctor shakes his head, "No, it's just you're different from other people I've met." Skye smiles, "I'll take that as a compliment," "Take it however you want, Skye Bright." They continue to talk until they reach the Green. "Here we are," Skye says. The Doctor looks around for a second obviously contemplating something and then looks back to her, "Would you like to help me?" He asks and this time it's Skye's turn to frown, "Help you do what?" "Well, I don't quite know yet, but I'm sure it has something to do with bad guys and taking over the planet and the domination of the human race, and us stopping it, but other than that, I don't have much to go on so far, so, are you with me?" He holds out his hand. Skye grins. She has absolutely no idea what he's on about, and he's probably crazy and more than likely to be on drugs, but he's nice, so that's probably what made her put her hand in his and say, "Sure, you and me against the world."

**Haha, awful ending, but thanks for reading xxxx hI wont be updating this again unless I receive at least three reviews. cruel, i know haha. so get typing :) xxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Haunted Chapter 3

"Found them," The Doctor says grimly making his way over to a public rubbish bin in the middle of the Green. "That's a bin." Skye says quickly, guiltily questioning her friend's sanity. "It is," he says and reaches inside it. "Come on, you guys- don't make me come in there." he mutters quietly. He then mutters a whole load of stuff that Skye can't hear properly. Then Skye hears a rummaging sound from within the bin and the sound of soft grumbling. Skye's eyes widen in surprise as The Doctor pulls his hand out holding three tiny people, a man, woman and a little boy. The three of them were dark skinned with contrasting blonde hair and huge eyes. Each one was about the size of her palm. Skye is speechless, _What is going on here? _But the little people aren't; "A time lord, he says- please!" the man says. "And you must be from Lexivishu!" The Doctor replies with a grin, obviously extremely excited. "Only, you're on Earth now, so what are you doing here?" The man looks up at the Doctor and sighs. "We came to get help." He says. "You see, a war is breaking out at home and we were just flying around, sending out signals for help when we crashed. I then sent out another signal, but this time, leading people here to pick us up." The Doctor nods, "That's the one we got." He then glances at Skye, waiting for her to acknowledge the fact but instead finds her staring at the people with a scared expression and realizes she has no idea what's going on here. "Skye?" he says, "Are you alright?" She nods but then says inn a small voice, "No." She takes a small step back and The Doctor sets the Aliens down on the ground and says a quick something. He then stands up and takes Skye by the elbow and leads her a few feet away. "Okay, what's wrong?" Skye glances back at the aliens before saying, "What are they?" "In your world, they're aliens I would suppose." The Doctor says in a light tone. Skye nods, "Sure. Well you learn something new every day." She says. The Doctor just stares at her so she then says, "What are we going to do with them?" This makes him grin, "Bring them home." Skye frowns, everything over whelming her all at once. Mostly though, she's just confused. "And how exactly are we supposed to do that? I mean, they live on another _planet_!" She whispers harshly as people push past them. "Ah, but I have the TARDIS." He says with a grin and Skye frowns, remembering what he had said earlier. "Your boss?" she asks and he shakes his head, obviously also remembering. "Look, why don't I just show you?" he says and for a moment she hesitates, but then gives up. Just like how every day she was plagued by spirits and she hated it, she also loved it. This gave her the exact same feeling. So they pick up the aliens and drop them carefully into her handbag. They walk quickly through the streets of Dublin until suddenly the Doctor stops outside a blue police telephone box. He gives her Skye a bright smile and then flings the dorr open. "My TARDIS," he says. Skye frowns, but leans her head inside all the same. Instantly she feels her heart drop and her insides turn to liquid. "Oh wow," she says with a smile of pure lust. "This is _amazing_! I love it," she says as she runs inside. She twirls around dramatically to get a better view of what seems to be a sort of control room. She plops herself down on a chair, letting the aliens crawl out of her handbag and glances up at the ceiling as she does in most places, a habit she received from a ghost as a child who had told her that you could tell a lot about a place by looking at its ceiling. It was true; the TARDIS's ceiling was a net of wires and colours that seemed messy, but you couldn't really imagine it any other way. "What did you say this thing was?" she asks. "Time and relative dimensions in space, TARDIS." "Time- _what_?" she asks, then confused pout returning. "English please?" The Doctor leans forward in concentration a happy smirk on his face. He seemed happy to tell her everything he knew. "It can travel through space and time." Skye smiles and almost bursts out with "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" but then remembers from personal experiences that that is one of the worst reactions to receive to a piece of valuable information. So instead she pieces it together, "Time Lord!" she squeals, "I get it now…"

The Doctor says nothing, but he jumps up and lifts the little aliens onto his shoulders and starts pulling the levers on the dashboard in front of him. "To Lexivishu!" he says, doing a little spin, leaving the aliens squealing. The room starts to shudder and Skye grabs the wall beside her in panic, but as soon as she glances up at the Doctor, she calms down as she realises that it's probably perfectly normal. The room comes to a standstill and the aliens skip happily to the door, but Skye hasn't moved. She sits still beside the control panel, no longer happily confused and excited, but scared. What if it's all true, if suddenly they open that door and they're on another planet? The Doctor notices Skye's hesitations and kneels down before her. "Hey guess what?" He says with a grin, causing her to smile too. "What?" "I've never been here before. Life-long dream of mine, actually. And now it's right outside that door, and I would _love _to have you join me Skye." She says nothing, only stares at the door in horror. "I know you're scared, but I promise nothing will happen to you." Sky stands and lets him drag her over to the open door. The sight is nothing like she had expected, although she wasn't really sure what she had expected. Beside her the Doctor stands still and she can almost _feel_ him grinning madly. But all she hears from beside her is a slow whisper. "_Yesss!"_


End file.
